


Interlude #1

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Emails between Sherlock and Eurus that take place shortly after Box of 64.





	

March 5, 201-

Eurus -

Mycroft said I could write to you, and he would make sure you would be able to see it. I'm thinking email is best for now?

Do you remember when we used to colour together? Not colour really, since Mum and Father never gave us proper colouring books, they didn't think they allowed for 'creativity' (insert eye-roll here) and instead we made our own? I just bought Rosie her first set of crayons, of course I bought her a box of 64, why bother with the small boxes?

I wish I could remember you more from before, I wish I had understood you then, I wish I could have known you as we were growing up, I know I was lonely, and I can't imagine what your life was like. I'm sorry. You must think - I honestly don't know what you think of me now, if you even do, if I'm just an irritation, or part of some equation you are trying to solve. At one point in my life I believed I was a machine, just someone who solved puzzles and that's all I was good for. And then I met John. It took us a long time, but, he, we...no, sorry it's not fair to you. 

I do have to thank you, for whatever reasons you had for being there for me that night. You didn't have to, I mean you could have done anything, but you -, maybe you were curious about me? I don't know, but you gave me what I needed that night and that morning, you helped me save John and I know you can't come home, but please know that I will always love you for that. Somehow you had enough compassion for me, I know you think it's a weakness or something you don't understand, but it is inside you, because you found a way to love me that night, and I will always be grateful. I don't know why I feel the need to write about this a year on, but I want you to know that...

You probably think this is some kind of therapy for me...and you are shaking your head, wondering at my frailties. I used to think acknowledging that I even had feelings would make me weak, less of what I wanted to be...but I know now that being able to love is...damn. Sorry.

I'll try to send along a drawing from Rosie soon. She's into Magenta right now, and seems to think that the Red Violet tastes better than the Violet Red, I could not discern a difference myself, but perhaps her taste buds are more sensitive. 

Perhaps I'll come and play next week, let me know? I have a new piece I'm working on, maybe you can help get me unstuck on a bit.

Thinking of you,  
Sherlock

 

March 12, 201-

Sherlock - 

I enjoyed our session together yesterday, your new work is peaceful, or what I consider peaceful, I think you just need to not overthink it. Right. Easy for me to say. You seem more at ease in your new life, Rosie and John are good for you, I can see it in your eyes. I, too, wish we had known one another as we were growing up. I know intellectually that you are a decent person, I wish I could feel the love for you that you choose to grace me with. 

That night, I needed to know who you were, I needed to see. And what I saw was worth saving. Even ill and heartbroken, you still wanted to help me, someone you thought was a perfect stranger. It was the best night and morning of my life, because you treated me like I was worth saving. I don't know why I had the gun, to be honest. Perhaps it was part of the costume, I'm not entirely sure.

I like how Rosie uses colour even at this age. I can tell she is clever, and confident. She may not be your daughter by biology, but she is your daughter in all the ways that matter. I think you know that already.

-Eurus


End file.
